1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tee square. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cutting tee square equipped with cutting tools for simply and rapidly performing cutting work or drawing work with respect to various plate members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a tee square is one of drawing instruments used for drawing lines. The tee square includes a body formed with scale marks and a head installed perpendicularly to the body. The user can draw various lines using the body of the tee square or set squares cooperating with the body of the tee square while moving the tee square up and down along a lateral side of a drawing board in a state in which a basis plane of the head closely adheres to the lateral side of the drawing board. Meanwhile, a cutting tee square has been developed by modifying the tee square in order to cut various plate members used as construction materials, such as boards, panels or glass plates.
For instance, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-32981 discloses a “board cutting ruler” in which a fixing square is movably installed in a hole of a transverse bar, one end of a ruler formed with scale marks is coupled to the fixing square, and a slider is coupled to the ruler such that the slider can move lengthwise along the ruler. In addition, a cutter blade is installed on a lower surface of the slider so as to cut a board. According to the above board cutting ruler, the fixing square moves lengthwise along the transverse bar together with the ruler or the slider moves lengthwise along the ruler in such a manner that the board or plate members can be cut by means of the cutter blade.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-32981 discloses a “glass cutting T-measure” in which one end of a square is fixed to the center of an upper surface of a support member and a cutter is installed on the square such that the cutter can move lengthwise along the square. According to the above glass cutting T-measure, the cutter moves lengthwise along the square in a state in which the support member closely adheres to one end of the glass plate, thereby cutting the glass plate.
However, according to the above conventional cutting squares, the user must move the cutter lengthwise along the square in order to cut the plate member. Therefore, when it is necessary to cut a plate member having a length larger than that of the square, the user must repeat the cutting work several times while moving the cutting square along the cutting line formed in the plate member. Since the cutting work for the plate member must be performed several times, workability may be significantly degraded.
In addition, the board cutter and the glass cutter are dedicated to cut the board and glass, respectively. Accordingly, the user must purchase both the board cutter and the glass cutter, which imposes excessive expenses on the user and causes inconvenience to the user because the user must carry the board cutter and the glass cutter so as to use them.
Meanwhile, an ink scale is used in various construction fields in order to draw lines on plate members. That is, after measuring the size of the plate member, drawing lines are marked on both side ends of the plate member. Then, one end of the ink scale is fixed to the drawing line marked on one end of the plate member and the other end of the ink scale is aligned corresponding to the drawing line marked on the other end of the plate member. In this state, the user pulls and releases the ink scale in such a manner that ink marks can be formed on the plate member. However, this may lengthen working time while complicating the drawing work.